


One Hell of a Place

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Just Another Day in Hell. [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Dead People, Drugs, Gangsters, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Info Broker Nagisa, Killing, Murder, Underworld, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: You'd be surprised of the number of secrets a smile can hide.But that's just how it is in Jigoku.If there's one thing Nagisa can say about the Underworld, he'd call it home.





	One Hell of a Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is a somewhat AU, it just consists of how Nagisa managed to adapt in the Underworld.
> 
> The Underworld, is my own creation though I did get inspired by some...things.

If you ever took the time to glance at the blue haired boy for a second, you'd think, 'hey, this guy wouldn't hurt a fly.'

 

But you'd be dead wrong, he's dangerous, no one knows though, they never did. Nobody would think he knew the feeling of blood splattering onto your clothes, the cold adrenaline coursing through your veins as you stabbed the bleeding body, over and over. Of course, a normal person would think he's harmless.

 

That's why he loved the Underworld, because just like him, they weren't normal, he's seen his fair share of psychos and killers. He even had the chance to have a nice cup of coffee with a slightly deranged hitman, it was rather pleasant actually, then again he never considered his self as normal so he can't really say anything.

 

If you asked him why such a nice boy like him ended up in this rotten, trash ridden, dead and gruesome place all you'll ever get from him was a smile.

 

He'd reply with a simple, "I belong here."

 

Nobody questions it that often though.

 

After all, Jigoku is one hell of a place.

 

You'd be surprised in how fucked up it actually is, Nagisa being in this Underground City is the least of your worries.


End file.
